character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Yukon
"A strong opponent, you mean Toni-Kan of Cloud S452, I accept although I would however like at least a challenge even if it's on the minuscule scale." ~Yu-Kon When asked to face one of the minor Sentrius Ki Gods Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Powers Base Form Powers - Ki Power Any form above the base form also inherits all the base form abilities. * Supernatural Condition Due his Ki enhancements he is able to control the physical condition is to a very limited extent. * Ki Blast Son Yu-Kon Depending on which form can release a huge or small amount of Ki from his hand. * Ki Aura Son Yu-Kon Can surround himself in his Ki energy which he is able to absorb and allows him to open his Ki gates the process needed to transfer into a higher form. * Ki Augmentation Son Yu-Kon is able to his inner Ki to enhance his speed, power, agility, and other physical skills. * Ki Infusion Son Yu-Kon is able to infuse his Ki into his Bo Staff and other objects as well as humans and Other beings. Son Yu-Kon uses this more offensively then defensively as he would transfuse his Ki into his weapon making it lighter, stronger faster etc. * Super Forms By tapping in to his inner Ki Channels (Soul Ki, Adaptive Ki Etc) he is able to transform into a stronger version of himself which channels a particular Ki, his main Ki which he calls Kon-Sun Ki has varying levels, and if he is able to tap into his full Kon-Sun Ki his power levels could become so great (Maybe SSJ God level) and potentially beyond. He has yet to amalgamate any two forms or mix any two Ki's together but is working towards it. * Ki Combat Son Yu-Kon is able to fight using his Chi which is also apart of his Ki Infusion, he mainly aims at striking with speed and force while still being very balanced and ready to counter-attack at any time although it is unlikely he would get hit. * Main Special Techniques/Attacks Gun-Ten-Ki - An attack that acts as a Kamehameha and at full power (Full Atrum Form) is able to destroy a planet, and potentially multiple-planets. The Gun-Ten-Ki is a bright yellow Beam in cylinder like shape that is made out of pure Ki, depending on how strong his Ki is at the time he may be able to change the shape of the blast and potentially the speed. Meteoroid Ki Blast - A quick barrage of Ki blasts that can be shot in multiple directions at amazingly high speeds those of that as a Meteoroid. The Meteoroid Ki Blast is bright yellow in a sphere shape made of pure Ki and amazingly hard to block all at once, when timed correctly is able to cause 2 gargantuan blasts in rapid succession. Sonikon Bomb An energy bomb full of explosive Ki which will burst on impact. It's a bright yellow color with a glowing red color during and after the explosion, it is also capable of destroying mountains and cities before impact and potentially countries and that's only in his normal form. Railed Bar An Energy blast of Ki the difference in this attack is that it's targeted for the brain, a mental attack. Ki is a form of energy that travels through the whole body meaning the brain is just another target for attack. The way this attack works is the Ki that's flowing through the brain is like a huge mountain, when Yu-Kon uses the attack he is transported into their brain and he basically just crushes that mountain with his Ki. The beam is a light orange beam that is a thin cylinder. With Full Atrum or Full Ki he is capable of actually destroying not only the Ki in his brain but the whole entire brain itself, although that is very dangerous method as it may cause a Internal Ki overload as he is in the body of his opponent his aura is not able to be released otherwise external Ki and Internal Ki will collide which intern would discharge all Ki in a surrounding area depending how strong the Ki's that caused the Cataclysm are, and the internal Ki overload would render both users paralyzed. Soul Ki Powers - Soul Ki Soul Ki is directly bonded to the soul however not all soul powers are. * Death Sense In his Soul Form Son-Yukon is able to directly sense a death as his soul directly bonded with any life form weaker then his, so when one of those souls lose connection that is either due to a couple of things - Soullessness , well death of course and possessions, these are usually the main reasons as to why a soul is cut from his linked connection. * Soul Possession In his Soul Form he is able to transfer his Soul Ki into the persons soul allowing a temporary possession giving Son Yu-Kon control over the persons body. Although while in another he can not harness his Ki unless he is in a stronger vessel than a mere humans, as a human's Ki output trained or not is still to weak to harness a power of the likes of Son Yu-Kon. * Object Soul transference In his Soul Form Son-Yukon is able to relocate the main energy output into an object mostly weapons, he mainly transfers his Soul energy into his Bo-Staff his main weapon. Once transferred into a weapon it can do a range of things whether giving you more control over the weapon, being able to change the size of the weapon, making it more powerful and many other things. The power of the weapon is often decided by the amount of Soul Power transferred into the weapon, only in rare cases like a sentient weapon is the Soul Power not the only factor, as well as if the weapon already had a power. * Soul Commanding In his Soul Form he has decently good control of other Souls but it really depends on how powerful the soul is. He is able to literally rip the soul out of someone and command it to do whatever he needs really. Removing a soul of a person can be almost harmless physically but destroy the person mentally until the Soul is either restored or returned. * Soul Reading In his Soul Form he is able to read and see the souls of the people/things he is linked to. By reading the souls of others he is able to recognize that person out of his Soul Form, and by reading it he is able to learn almost the entire history of that person as well as get a brief understanding of there emotions towards certain people or things. Spirit Ki Powers - Forms Half Atrum Form/Half Ki XXX Soul Ki Form XXX Full Atrum Form/Full KI XXX Spirit Ki Form XXX Adaptive Ki Form XXX Feats * With the Aura Breaker Gauntlets he was immune to Reality Warping Of Universal Levels and Below, And eventually became experienced enough to cancel out Reality Warping altogether. * Without The Gauntlets He easily punched through half a planet. * In Full Atrum form He busted multiple planets and the excess force destroyed several dwarf stars. Category:CSH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets